


21 Things The 9 Cast Would Never Say

by Freida_Right



Series: 21 Things... [1]
Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freida_Right/pseuds/Freida_Right
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests. Merry Christmas, from 2011!</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Things The 9 Cast Would Never Say

I've taken the liberty of numbering the bullets with Roman numerals, since most of the characters have Arabic numerals for names. The best ones are numbers I and XXI, in my humble opinion.

2222222222

21 Things the 9 Cast Would Never Say

2222222222

I. The Machine: (words)

II. 7: Love me, 9, love me!

III.9(: No way, woman! Get away from me!

IV. 1: Forward, to the Normandy Invasion!

V. 3: Video games rock! Books are for losers. :P

VI. The Chancellor: I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America…

VII. The Scientist: Souls have absolutely NO intrinsic value, whatsoever.

VIII. 2: Fix it yourself; I'm out.

IX. 5: Today, I'm going on an adventure, all by myself!

X. 6: Alright, alright, I won't draw on the walls anymore.

XI. 1: Be free, my friends, be free!

XII. 8: Good news, guys, I'm going to rehab.

XIII. The Chancellor: No, I'm not supposed to symbolize Adolph Hitler.

XIV. 7: I'm staying inside today. Deal with it.

XV. 6: Do you know how much money I could make as a tattoo artist? I should do that.

XVI. 2: Fire's freaking awesome! Let's play with it!

XVII: 5: Last one into the dark, foreboding tunnel is a rotten egg! Yeah, I win!

XVIII. 9: Why should I be interested at all in what happened to this ruined city?

IXX. 8: 1 was a great role model. No, really! He raised me, and I turned out great!

XX. The Scientist: The Chancellor and I, we used to be buddies in high school.

XXI. 4: Hey, Fanfic writers, feel free to argue about my gender. I really don't mind.

2222222222

Remember, fans—it doesn't matter how obvious these are, just how well you word them. ;)


End file.
